


Thunderstorm

by WarbleretteSammy36



Category: Adommy - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarbleretteSammy36/pseuds/WarbleretteSammy36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is afraid of storms so he goes to Adam for comfort. Nothing but fluff. Inspired by a fic on Deviant Art by  Adommy924ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adommy - Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/43006) by Adommy924ever. 



Tommy woke with a start he had been sleeping soundly in his room at the hotel when thunder shook the building. He shut his eyes tightly trying to ignore the racing of his heart and the storm outside. Tommy had always been afraid of storms ever since he was little. He tried to hide it from people because he was afraid they would make fun of him for it. After about 20 minutes the storm only got worse and by now Tommy was in the smallest ball his lithe body could get into under all the covers on the bed, about in tears he was so frightened. ‘Fuck it’ he thought getting up and stumbling out of his room down the hall to Adam’s room. 

He and Adam had been dating secretly for a couple months now. It wasn’t that he wasn’t ready for anyone to know everyone in the band knew he was bi, but Adam and Tommy had decided to keep it to themselves for a while just so they could enjoy being together alone without having to share that part of their lives with anyone else. Right now Tommy didn’t care who knew all he knew was he needed his boyfriend to hold him and protect him from the storm outside. He knocked on Adam’s door hoping he heard him and cursing himself for forgetting to get the spare key from Adam earlier at check in. 

Adam was half asleep being woken by the storm when he heard a knock on the door. It had to be one of his bandmates being as late as it was so he got up and padded over to the door a little worried when he saw a very distraught Tommy “Glitterbaby? What’s wrong?” he asked wondering what could have shaken his boyfriend so badly. Just then the thunder clapped again and Adam watched as Tommy shuddered and practically threw himself into Adam’s arms. “Hey, hey it’s ok Tommy Joe” he said soothingly stroking his boyfriend’s blonde hair. 

Tommy just shook his head and buried his face in Adam’s shoulder. 

Adam smiled sympathetically and pulled Tommy into the room shutting the door and lead him over to the bed. “Come on Kitten lay down with me, I’ll protect you” he said releasing Tommy and laying down then opening his arms to his boyfriend. 

Tommy lay down in his boyfriend’s arms and smiled when Adam covered them up with the blankets. “I’m sorry I’m being a baby” he said not looking at Adam. 

Adam smiled and shook his head tipping Tommy’s face up to him “Baby everyone is afraid of something. I don’t think you are being a baby I wish you would have told be before you were afraid of storms though” he said kissing him gently.

Tommy smiled “I’m sorry I’m just so used to being made fun of for it that I was scared to tell you” He said 

Adam shook his head “You don’t ever have to be afraid to tell me something Kitten” he said caressing Tommy’s cheek. 

Tommy nodded leaning into Adam’s touch “Ok Babyboy I promise to tell you from now on” he said smiling cuddling close to Adam and shuddering when the thunder got louder

Adam smiled “Shhh, it’s ok Tommy” he said softly, as he stroked Tommy’s back trying to comfort him. 

Tommy cuddled close to Adam laying his head on his chest and listening to Adam tell him it would be ok and making soothing sounds. He had to admit being here in Adam’s arms was making him feel a bit better. He lay and listened to Adam talk to him smiling he was so glad that Adam didn’t think he was a baby and he was trying to help him feel better. He looked up at his wonderful boyfriend and smiled “Thank you baby this is really helping” he said 

Adam smiled “I’m glad I made you feel better and listen sounds like the storm is slacking off and moving on” he said gesturing to the window. “Wanna try to sleep again?” he asked

Tommy nodded and lay his head back down on Adam’s chest “thank you, I love you Adam.” he said sleepily with a yawn. 

Adam smiled kissing the top of Tommy’s head “I love you too Tommy Joe, try to go to sleep ok?” he said 

Tommy nodded “Do we have anything to do tomorrow?” he asked

Adam shook his head “No, tomorrow is our free day so if you want to just lay around here that’s fine with me” he said smiling. 

Tommy smiled up at Adam “That sounds like the perfect plan to me Babyboy” 

Adam smiled “Goodnight Glitterbaby” he said yawning.

Tommy smiled “Night Adam” he said closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
